El resto de nuestra existencia
by LiritAgnes
Summary: Una version diferente de como se conocieron Carlisle y Esme. ONESHOT. CarlisleXEsme.


**(¸.•´ (¸.• ****† **El resto de nuestra existencia **†**¸.•´) ¸.•´)

Lo bueno de vivir en Londres es que puedo salir a caminar en las tardes sin tener que esconderme, la mayor parte de los días son nublados, así que puedo desplazarme sin cuidado por toda la cuidad, lo cual me ayuda a trabajar en los turnos de día en el hospital.

El día de hoy no tenia turno en la tarde así que decidir ir a caminar al parque el cual quedaba a unas 8 calles de nuestra casa.

- Edward hijo, saldré a caminar ¿deseas venir? – le dije a mi hijo adoptado Edward.

- No, gracias Carlisle, hoy no, prefiero seguir con mi lectura – respondió el calmadamente desde el sillón en donde se encontraba, aun no estaba muy acostumbrado a caminar junto con los humanos.

Por mi parte disfrutaba mucho el caminar entre humanos, me hacía sentir con uno de ellos, menos monstruo y más humano, aunque en mi interior solo quedaban los sentimientos y valores de ellos, me gustaba pensar que estaba mas de su lado que en el lado de los vampiros. Con Edward ha sido un camino difícil, el aun no está acostumbrado a su nueva vida como vampiro, pero pone todo de su parte para no convertirse en un animal depredador, o en un monstruo sin alma como dice el, comparte mi estilo de vida y mis creencias, solo nos alimentamos de animales, aunque a veces tiene caídas, sus ojos ya están casi color oro, dejando atrás la tonalidad roja que provoca el beber sangre humana.

- Bien, me voy entonces, volveré en unas horas, adiós.

- Hasta luego Carlisle.

Me dirigí a la puerta y aunque yo no sentía frio me coloque una bufanda y guantes, tenía que aparentar ser humano. Salí por la puerta y comencé mi viaje al parque, no había mucha gente en las calles, probablemente era porque al parecer hacía mucho frío el día de hoy, ya que todas las pocas personas que vi en la estaban muy abrigadas. Camine a paso de humano, contemplando cada rincón, calle y árbol buscando nuevos colores, formas y paisajes, después de vivir tantos siglos, todo se vuelve conocido.

Esa tarde decidí entrar por uno de los portones laterales, una variante para entrar al parque el cual contaba con 6 entradas, siempre entraba por el portón principal, pero hoy por alguna razón quise cambiar mis costumbres.

Al entrar me encontré con una fuente de agua la cual estaba apagada, pero aun así era muy hermosa, tenía una base de piedra blanca, era circular y en el centro se podían ver dos estatuas, una pareja, entonces suspire, "Una pareja, quizás necesite a una mujer a mi lado para pasar la eternidad junto a ella", aunque no me encontraba solo, ya que tenia a Edward pero hay necesidades que un vampiro hombre debe suplir. Aunque me sentía un tanto egoísta al querer buscar a una mujer para que sea mi compañera en la eternidad, tendría que darle a elegir entre una vida eterna junto a mi o vivir su vida como debería ser, tener hijos, verlos crecer, envejecer y morir, pero lo malo es que no le puedo contar aun humano la verdad de mi condición, eso sería como condenarlo a convertirse en un vampiro y las elección de cómo quiere vivir su vida no existirían.

Me senté en una banca cerca de la fuente, observe a las aves, vi las hojas correr, era otoño y las hojas de los arboles se acomodaban todas alrededor de las bases de los árboles y junto a la fuente. Corría una brisa delicada que hacia danzar las pequeñas hojas y perfumaba todo el lugar con el aroma de las escasas flores que aun quedaban, podía sentir como una paz llenaba mi duro corazón. Había poca gente en el parque, solo vi un par de parejas solitarias que se abrazaban y besaban, caminaban de la mano y se sonreían, creo que ver todo ese espectáculo de amor hacia que en mi interior se formara con más fuerza la esperanza de encontrar a mi pareja perfecta, todo vampiro necesita un compañero.

Entonces llego hasta mi un aroma que no había sentido en toda la tarde, era un aroma dulce, me gire en su dirección y me encontré con una figura que llamo mucho mi atención, era una joven que estaba sola, sentada en una banca a unos metros de mi posición, ella veía las aves y a la parejas pasear al igual que lo estaba haciendo yo, miraba el cielo y suspiraba, "¿quizás esté esperando a alguien?" Pensé, pero nadie llegaba, estuvimos horas sentados, uno lejos del otro, ella sin saber de mí, yo observando todo de ella, era preciosa y en algún momento no pude ni quise dejar de mirarla, no sabía porque me causaba tanta curiosidad, quizás era el hecho de que estábamos en la misma situación, solos en el parque observando lo mismo, solo que yo deje de observar al mundo para solo verla a ella, tenia los cabellos castaños, largo hasta por debajo de los hombros, sus ojos eran tristes y melancólicamente marrones, su piel era clara y sus mejillas eran rosadas, note de pronto que a cada tanto se palmeaba el estomago, entonces agudice mi oído y me di cuenta que la mujer a la que tanto miraba estaba embaraza, podía escuchar claramente el fuerte latir un corazón dentro de su vientre, "debe estar esperando a su marido" pensé, pero habían pasado horas desde que la vi por primera vez y aun no llegaba nadie, así que decidí esperar con ella a la llegada de su compañía, por alguna razón no quería dejarla sola, estaba empezando a oscurecer y podría pasarle algo, el lugar estaba muy solitario.

Al cabo de unos minutos vi como ella se levantaba y emprendía su camino ¿pero adonde? No lo sabía, pero una necesidad extraña de estar cerca de ella se apodero de mi y la seguí, esto era algo totalmente nuevo para mí, jamás había asechado a un humano, ni siquiera por necesidad de alimentarme, pero sentí que si no la seguía jamás la volvería a ver y eso me causada un dolor en el pecho que jamás había sentido en todos estos siglos de vida ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Me había convertido en un acosador y ni siquiera sabía por qué.

La seguí desde lejos, yo sabía que era imposible que sintiera mi presencia pero aun así tuve cuidado de que no me viera, ella camino un par de cuadras y entro a una pequeña casa con escaleras en el frente, me escabullí por el costado para poder mirarla por la ventana, "¿Qué estoy haciendo?" pensé, quizás me estaba volviendo loco pero aun así lo hice, la espié. Me di cuenta que su casa estaba vacía, prendió unas luces, puso la tetera y se sentó en un sillón a observar una fotografía. La miraba con melancolía, su rostro cambio y unas lágrimas solitarias rodaron por sus mejillas y escuche que decía "¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Porque nos dejaste solos?" ¿Por qué decía eso? Acaso su marido la había abandonado "desgraciado hombre", pensé, como alguien era capaz de abandonar a esta mujer que de lejos se veía que era pura y buena. Entonces ella volvió a hablar "Henry hace 6 meses que te fuiste al cielo" entonces me arrepentí mi de pensamiento anterior, ella es viuda, y está embarazada, de alguna manera tengo que ayudarla, quizás el destino la puso en mi camino para que la ayude en estos momentos tan duros ¿pero cómo podía hacerlo? No podía tocar la puerta y decirle que la seguí hasta aquí, que luego la espié y que la quiero ayudar, tendré que idea como acercarme a ella. Luego de tomar mi decisión me marche, ya me sentía demasiado mal espiando a la mujer de cabellos castaños, tenía que llegar a casa e idear como acercarme a ella.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Carlisle? Seguiste a una mujer desconocida, eres un pervertido – dijo Edward riendo mientras entraba a la casa, a veces olvidaba su don, el podía leer la mente de cualquier persona, vampiro o humano.

- No te metas en mi cabeza Edward. Esto es algo personal – le dije seriamente.

- Y pervertido Carlisle ¿Qué pretendes hacer? – Me pregunto pero yo no tenía esa respuesta – oh, ya veo no sabes, bueno si me necesitas estaré por aquí, recuerda no pensar muy fuerte que me desconcentras de mi lectura – me dijo tranquilamente, a veces su don me sacaba de quicio.

- Gracias – le conteste mientras iba a mi habitación.

Y ahí en la oscuridad de mi habitación, que para mí era como lo mismo que con luz ya que podía ver igual de claro, pensé en como conocerla y prestarle mi ayuda, sentía la necesita de ayudarla, de conocerla y estar con ella, así que comencé por lo básico.

¿Qué es lo que se de ella? es mujer, está embarazada y es viuda, cuáles de esas tres características me servían para cércame, creo que el hecho de que este embarazada es lo que más me sirve, ya que soy doctor, así podre atenderla como medico que soy, bien algo tenemos, ahora tengo que averiguar en donde se atiende, tendré que volver a espiarla hasta saber a qué hospital va y así podre tener acceso a su ficha, y podre tener más información.

- ¡Carlisle! ¿Cómo se te ocurre espiar a una mujer? – me grito Edward desde la otra habitación.

- Edward no te incumbas ya te dije que es personal, además es por una buena causa.

- Sí, claro – respondió el sin mucho convencimiento, pero era así, es por una buena causa, solo busco ayudarla, ella está sola y embarazada, eso no es bueno, además de que tiene los ojos más hermosos que haya visto, espero verla sonreír algún día, eso debe ser como estar en el cielo.

La noche llego a su fin y el día comenzó, tenia turno de media día, así que aliste mis cosas y partí rumbo al hospital.

- Que te vaya bien Carlisle, y deja de acosar mujeres, viudas y embarazadas – dijo Edward mientras salía por la puerta de calle.

- Muy gracioso hijo, muy gracioso.

Cuando llegue al hospital, pase por el mesón a pedir mis fichas clínicas de los pacientes que atendería el día de hoy, la lista era algo larga y pude leer algunos nombres que no conocía, algo me hizo pensar que quizás en algunas de esas pacientes nuevas estaría la dama del parque. Llame a la secretaria y comenzó mi ronda de pacientes.

Al pasar las horas, mis esperanzas de que alguna de esas mujeres fuera la dama del parque se desvanecían, solo quedaban tres pacientes, y solo una de ellas no era conocida "Esme Platt" decía la ficha.

- Esme Platt – dijo la secretaria de la consulta, escuche como alguien se levantaba de su silla y caminaba a paso cansino hacia la puerta de la consulta.

- Permiso – dijo una voz suave, un aroma conocido golpeo mi nariz, alce la vista y ahí estaba ella, la mujer del parque, entrando a la consulta radiante como solo una mujer en su estado puede estar. Al verme me dedico una sonrisa, yo no podía creer mi suerte, ya tenía planeado el ir luego del trabajo a su casa a espiar, pero por cosas del destino ella vino justo frente a mí.

- Buenas tardes señora Platt, por favor tome asiento, ¿Qué la trae a mi consulta? – le dije sin dejar de sonreír, por alguna razón me encontraba muy feliz de verla y saber su nombre, parecía un adolecente.

Ella me explico que había tenido unas molestias, tenía tres meses de embarazo y que no se estaba sintiendo muy bien. La examine con cuidado dejando atrás todos mis pensamientos no profesionales de lado, ahora tenía que ver que causaba sus molestias. Al terminar vi que en realidad solo estaba cansada, debía comer mejor y cuidarse, con eso estaría bien, le recete unas vitaminas y la cite para unas dos semanas más.

- Doctor, muchas gracias – dijo ella al terminar la consulta, regalándome una media sonrisa, sus ojos eran tristes y por alguna razón yo quería hacer desaparecer todo rastro de eso, la pregunta era ¿Cómo puedo hacer que ella vuelva a ser feliz?

- De nada, no tiene para que dar las gracias, para mí es un placer – le dije y me levante para acompañarla a la puerta. Una vez ahí extendí mi mano.

- Adiós Doctor Cullen.

- Adiós señora Platt – le conteste mientras ella salía por la puerta.

Desde ese día, la espié por las tardes o mañanas, todo dependía de mi turno, quería asegurarme de que ella estaba bien, así pude conocer más cosas de ella, le gustaban las flores, tenía un jardín trasero hermoso, también bordaba y tejía cosas hermosas, esta mujer era una verdadera ama de casa. Cuando salía, podía ver que era extremadamente amable con la gente y los niños, al parecer era conocida en su vecindario ya que siempre pasaba alguien a preguntar por ella, a conversarle, a ayudarle con alguna labor de la casa, y ella siempre regalaba sonrisas llenas de ternura. Esta mujer me fascinaba, Edward me decía que dejara de asecharla, que no era correcto y aunque en mi interior lo sabía, no podía dejar de ir a su casa cada vez que podía, yo no necesitaba dormir, así que el poder vigilar su sueño era algo maravilloso. Me di cuenta que había tomado mis recomendación muy en serio, ya que descansaba, dormía y se alimentaba como debía, se podía notar un cambio en su rostro, ya no tenía la cara tan demacrada y sus ojeras estaban disminuyendo.

Habían pasado casi dos semanas, desde que la vi frente a frente en mi consulta. Esa tarde debía estar en urgencias hasta el otro día, así que una vez que deje su casa, me fui directo al hospital. Esa fue una noche agitada, llegaron muchos pacientes de urgencia. Era cerca de media noche y estaba con un paciente curándole las heridas causadas por una golpiza que recibió en la calle mientras lo asaltaban cuando ocurrió un apagón, yo podía seguir viendo naturalmente, pero se podían escuchar los gritos de miedo de los presentes en la habitación y en la sala de espera, el apagón duro alrededor de 15 min, una vez restaurada la luz volví a mis labores, no podía trabajar mientras estaba oscuro ya que sería algo extraño para los humanos. Cuando termine de curarlo lo despache y fui al mesón central a preguntar por la casusa del apagón. Allí me dijeron que fue un apagón general en toda la cuidad, al parecer había caído el tendido eléctrico central, lo cual pago toda la luz, en gran parte de la cuidad aun no existía luz eléctrica, pero en todo el sector central de Londres si había. Cuando me dijeron que fue general una angustia recorrió mi pétreo interior, y me dio la impresión de que mi corazón salto de su lugar, inmediatamente pensé en Esme, la preocupación se apodero de mí y quise ir a ver como estaba pero la sala de urgencias estaba llena y los doctores éramos escasos, así que aunque moría por ir donde ella, debía esperar a terminar mi turno.

Los minutos pasaban lento, parecían horas o siglos, creo que jamás había sentido el paso del tiempo tan pesadamente y lentamente. Quería salir corriendo, salir e ir a casa de Esme, necesitaba saber de ella.

- Doctor Cullen, Doctor Cullen lo necesitan en el box 3 una paciente llego muy grave, al parecer rodo por las escaleras y está embarazada – dijo la enfermera sacándome de mis pensamientos. Escuche bien ¿embarazada? No podía ser posible. Corrí lo más rápido que podía a paso humano y fui directo al box 3.

- Dios mío – exclame, no podía ser, era ella, Esme en la camilla, amoratada y quejándose dolorosamente.

- Esme cariño ¿qué paso? – le hable delicadamente mientras acariciaba su cabeza y le tomaba el pulso a Esme.

- Doctor, Carlisle… - dijo dificultosamente – rodé, rodé por la escaleras… yo no… no se qué paso… Doctor mi hijo… salve a mi hijo… - decía casi cayendo en la inconsciencia. Podía escuchar el débil latido del corazón del bebe en su vientre, había que actuar rápido.

Llame a la enfermera y le dije que tenía que reservar un quirófano y que llamara al equipo de cirujanos, Esme necesitaba cirugía urgente, se notaba que estaba mal herida. Posiblemente tenía hemorragias internas ya que estaba demasiado pálida y se encontraba inconsciente. Una vez que se la llevaron pedí que por favor me avisaran cuando terminara la cirugía.

Pasaron alrededor de 3 horas y aun no tenia noticas de Esme, estaba desesperado a punto de volverme loco, pero no podía llegar y entrar a la sala de operaciones, yo no era cirujano, no podía hacer nada más que esperar.

- Doctor Cullen, le traigo noticias de la paciente Platt – se acerco diciendo una enfermera – Esta en la pieza 300. Pero le advierto que su condición es muy grave.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, deje todo y corrí a la habitación. Subí por la escaleras de emergencia, así nadie vería que subía como un rayo. Cuando llegue toque despacho la puerta pero nadie contesto, así que entre. La habitación estaba a media luz, y en el centro de esta estaba la cama con Esme en ella, se veía muy mal, lo primero que hice fue ver si ficha, la cual evidenciaba un mal pronóstico para ella, en cuanto al bebe, lo había perdido, en la ficha decía, "Imposible salvar a ambos, se eligió a la madre con un 30% de posibilidad de seguir con vida".

Me acerque a la cabecera de la cama y me senté en una silla cerca de ella, tome su mano y la acaricie suavemente, entonces ella abrió los ojos.

- Doctor… ¿y mi hijo? – dijo ella susurrando.

- Lo siento mucho Esme, no pudieron hacer nada – le conteste, como pudo comenzó a sollozar, no tenía fuerzas, al cabo de unos minutos cayo dormida profundamente producto del cansancio y el llanto, me quede con ella el resto de la noche.

Al otro día el sol brillaba, era algo muy extraño en esta época en Londres, pero era así, debía irme rápido. Esme aun no despertaba, dormía profundamente, pero en su rostro se tatuaba el sufrimiento y dolor, sentí que mi muerto corazón se llenaba de angustia por tener que dejarla sola aquí, pero no podía quedarme, era demasiado peligro quedarme en el hospital con un día tan hermoso. Acaricie tu frente y me marche, en la noche podría volver sin problemas.

Llegue a la casa y Edward me esperaba frente a la chimenea, la encendíamos siempre solo por aparentar, era una rara costumbre, nos hacía sentir más humanos

- Hola hijo – dije sin mucho aliento y desgana.

- Vaya que cara que traes Carlisle – dijo mientras me miraba fijamente.

- Sal de mi cabeza – le hable seriamente.

- Perdón, pero lo que te ocurre no es normal, ¿Qué pretendes?

- Nada, no pretendo nada, es solo que por alguna razón me siento unido a esa muchacha – le dije sinceramente, hasta a mi me sorprendo el tono de mis declaraciones. Pero era cierto me sentía extrañamente unido a ella.

- ¿Volverás por la noche al hospital?

- Si – le conteste mientras caminaba a mi habitación, como nunca, desees darme una ducha, y así que lo hice, me di una larga ducha, si solo usaba agua caliente, podía sentirla claramente, era casi reconfortante.

Estuve todo el día preocupado por Esme, quería ir a verla, pero el sol no daba tregua, ni una sola nube se asomaba.

- Carlisle, me estas mareando deja de pensar tanto.

- Deja de entrar en mis pensamientos.

- No es apropósito, tú piensas demasiado, me estas saturando – me decía Edward desde la otra habitación. Gracias a este día ninguno de los dos pudo salir – además aun no entiendo porque te preocupas tanto por una simple humana – me dijo fríamente, pero tenía razón ¿Por qué me preocupo tanto por una humana que apenas conozco? Esa respuesta no la tenía, pero me sentía angustiado, tenía que verla, saber de ella. Era una experiencia totalmente nueva, jamás había sentido esto por otro humano. Quería estar cerca de ella, ser su amigo, aunque sabía que eso no era posible, la necesitaba y deseaba poder ver aquellos hermosos ojos por el resto de mi existencia – Carlisle ¿no estarás pensado en convertirla? – dijo Edward asomándose por mi puerta totalmente sombrado.

- Yo no estoy pensando nada hijo, no seas absurdo, yo simplemente no se qué hacer – le dije derrotado, no sabía que pensar.

- Ella te gusta. Y si es así y está en la misma posición en la que estuve yo antes de ser vampiro, pues no creo que seas tan egoísta como crees que eres, eres noble y necesitas a alguien como ella a tu lado, por lo que vi en tus pensamientos, es una persona buena, mereces ser feliz – me lanzo claramente Edward, sin rodeos, ¿eso era lo que quería? ¿Quería que fuera mi compañera en la eternidad? ¿Y si me rechazaba? – Carlisle, lo estas pensado demasiado, ya está oscureciendo, anda y haz lo que tienes que hacer – me dijo Edward mientras se daba la vuelta.

Con sus palabras aun en mi cabeza salí corriendo hacia el hospital, ella podría ser una compañera perfecta para mí, y si lo desea tanto como yo, o al menos una parte, la convertiré. Salte por los techos, así podría correr más rápido y no correría el riesgo de ser visto. Al llegar al hospital me escabullí rápidamente, no quería qué nadie me viera, yo aun no tenía turno hasta el otro día y no quería tener que mentir dando falsas razones por la cual me encontraba en el hospital. Subí hasta la habitación de Esme, y entre sin hacer ruido. Cuando me gire, vi que la cama estaba vacía y ordenada, un pánico enorme recorrió mi muerto cuerpo. Salí de ahí rápidamente y baje hasta la morgue, pero el cuerpo de Esme no estaba ahí. Fui corriendo a la puerta de entrada y me coloque la bata, me acerque al mesón de las enfermeras y pregunte por la paciente. Ella mas miraron extrañadas, aun no era mi turno y yo parecía como si nada, pero no les hice caso, una de ella me dijo que la señora Platt se había fugado del hospital y que no se sabía nada de ella desde la mañana, la policía la estaba buscando, ya que en su casa no se encontraba. Al escuchar esto salí como un rayo del hospital, una vez fuera concentre todos mis sentidos, aun debía existir algún rastro de ella en el ambiente, agudice mi olfato y camine alrededor del hospital, pronto encontré su dulce aroma y lo seguí, ya no me preocupaba que me vieran, estaba caminado más rápido que un humano normal.

Camine cuadras y cuadras, pero estas no iban en dirección a su casa, era una muy diferente. A cada metro que avanzaba el aroma de Esme se me hacía más profundo, me estaba acercando a ella a cada paso que daba. Pronto me encontré en un sitio baldío, no se veía nada alrededor, solo tierra y escombros. ¿Por qué rayos Esme había venido a un lugar así? Eso era algo que no lograba comprender. Seguí buscando frenéticamente, su aroma estaba regado por todo el lugar, no lograba encontrarla. Pare mi marcha para calmarme y enfocarme en la búsqueda, debía idear un plan. Ahí parado en medio de la nada volví a concentrar mis sentidos, su aroma estaba en todos lados, debía utilizar otro, agudice mi oído y pude escuchar un latir, lejos y cansado. Corrí en esa dirección.

Me encontré entonces con una especie de ladera de rocas, la subí y al mirar hacia abajo vi una figura blanca. Corrí hacia ella, era Esme, se encontraba toda sucia, descalza y aun con la bata blanca del hospital, la cual estaba toda cubierta de sangre y tierra, su pelo estaba alborotado y su rostro todo magullado. ¿Había rodado? O ¿se había lanzado? La tome entre mis brazos y trate de que despertarla, aun podía escuchar su corazón, aun no estaba muerta.

- Esme, cariño ¿Qué has hecho? Esme despierta – le decía mientras trataba de sacudirla lo más suave pero firme posible, tenía que preguntarle si quería ser como yo.

- ¿Doctor? – Me respondió entreabriendo los ojos, su voz era un susurro - ¿Qué hace aquí?

- Esme ¿Qué hiciste?

- Lo siento – me dijo lastimosamente – no podía seguir viviendo, estoy sola en este mundo, mi hijo era lo único que me quedaba…mi familia…mi todo… déjeme ya no me duele…el corazón ya no me duele…cuando muera ya no sentiré nada… - me dedico una media sonrisa y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban me acaricio el rostro, sus manos aun estaba tibias - ¿acaso eres un ángel de ojos dorados? ¿Me llevaras con mi hijo? Eres el ser más hermoso que vi jamás… - volvió hablar delicadamente.

- No, Esme, no soy un ángel, y no puedo llevarte con tu hijo, pero si puedo ofrecerte una vida nueva, la eternidad junto a mí – ella abrió algo más los ojos y me miro confundida entonces volvió a sonreír.

- Eres…eres diferente, eso lo se, pero ¿pasar la eternidad contigo? Yo no tengo nada para ofrecerte…estoy maldita, primero mi marido, luego mi hijo… - dijo entre quejidos y alaridos aun en mis brazos.

- Tu eres todo lo que necesito Esme – le dije mientras le sonreía y le acariciaba el rostro, ella me sonrió y movió su cabeza en señal de aceptación.

- Una eternidad junto a un ángel…- dijo por última vez Esme mientras se desmayaba, era ahora cuando debía actuar, si no lo hacía ahora, Esme moriría y ya no podría convertirla.

Acaricie su rostro, despeje su cuello del cabello que lo cubría y la mordí, pude oír un leve quejido cuando comencé, mas su cuerpo no se movía. La abrace y la levante del suelo, debía llevarla a casa, su transformación no sería tan dolorosa al comienzo ya que se encontraba desmayada, pero luego solo serán gritos y lamentos.

Corrí con ella en mis brazos, antes de llegar a la puerta vi que Edward ya la tenía abierta, probablemente estuvo esperándome todo este tiempo y tendría listo un lugar para ella. La recosté en la cama y la tortura comenzó.

Pasaron tres largos días de lucha contra la muerte. Yo estuve a su lado todo el tiempo, tomando su mano, hablándole, lavando su cuerpo de la tierra que aun tenia. Al final escuche el ultimo latido de su corazón, la transformación estaba lista.

Esme se veía hermosa, aun no despertaba, pero estaba bellísima. Su cabello, su rostro y todo lo de ella me parecía más fascinante que antes. Tenía su mano aferrada cuando abrió los ojos, eran rojos, lo cual es normal para un vampiro neófito, pero ellos no perdieron la ternura que tenía cuando humana. Su rostro seguía siendo dulce y sus facciones delicadas como antes, tenía algo maternal en ella. Se sentó en la cama y me miro confundida, luego se miro a ella misma, sus manos, sus brazos, el nuevo color de su piel. Le explique lo sucedido y ella me escucho con calma, su rostro era serio, escucho atentamente cada palabra que le dije. Una vez que termine de hablar me miro directamente a los ojos, en ellos no podía leer ningún tipo de expresión.

Al ver que no decía nada me aleje un poco, ya que debía procesar todo lo que le había dicho de nuestra condición. Al verme alejar ella tomo mi mano.

- No te vayas, Gracias doctor, el dolor de mi corazón se fue, se fue con ellos, ahora tengo la oportunidad de una nueva vida, gracias – hablo Esme con una voz más melodiosa que la de antes, pero igual de hermosa, irradiaba ternura por todo el lugar.

- Esme – le dije mientras me sentaba junto a ella en la cama – debes dejar de decirme doctor, solo dime Carlisle, ahora somos familia.

Ella sonrió y acaricio mi rostro, luego me abrazo.

- ¿Es así? – me pregunto luego de un largo y silencioso abrazo.

- ¿Es así que? – le pregunte confundido.

- Es así como pasaremos la eternidad juntos – me dijo ella, se notaba que tenía algo de vergüenza por el nerviosismo en su voz. Me aleje un poco para verla a los ojos.

- Si me aceptas y lo deseas, es así como pasaremos el resto de nuestra existencia.

- Por siempre – me dijo ella mientras me sonreía.

- Por siempre – le respondí mientras me acercaba a sus labios.

* * *

ACLARO ES QUE LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SINO DE LA MARAVILLOSA SAGA CRESPUCULO!!!

**Bueno este es mi primer SHOT sola sola sola XD espero les guste, y me dejen algun rewi =)**

**y si no les gusta , tambien me dejen jajjaa**

**es una version de como se conocieron carlisle y esme, espero les guste!  
**

**† Agnes †****  
**


End file.
